Jeanne Parker, daughter of spiderman
by silver bloodelf
Summary: After the death of her father, Peter Parker, Jeanne must cope with the feelings of guilt and the new powers that she inherreted of her father. FIRST POINT OF VIEW AND COMPLETED
1. prologue

Prologue.  
  
If I would say that I was a normal girl of nine-teen years old, then I would lie, three times the world.  
My name is Jeanne Parker. Yes the daughter of the world-famous Doctor Peter Parker.  
My mother Mary Jane Watson is the world-famous actress and I... well I'm a little bit of everything. But I'm not a normal ordinary girl, not in the closest way.  
  
Since a few years, I guess now three years, I know it will sound absurd and you would think I'm crazy. Believe me at this point I wished I was insane. Here goes… I can shoot webbing out of my wrists and well... I can climb walls.  
When you think that I'm nuts I won't blame you. It sounds pretty awkward, but believe me. It isn't. It is the truth for me.  
  
'PARKER!!!' I hear.  
I look up and see the red face of my biology teacher.  
'You may be the daughter of two famous people but that is no reason to sleep during my class!' He yelled.  
I sigh and roll my eyes.  
'I wouldn't sleep if the lessons that you give are so boring!!' I think angry.  
'Sorry mister Cactus, I'll try to pay attention this time really.' I say in a childish voice.  
The class burst into a huge laughing wave.  
'Get out Parker! NOW!' He yells.  
Sighing I stand up, take my books and leave the classroom.  
Before I leave the classroom I turn and say: 'I wouldn't sleep, if the lessons that you give wouldn't be so boring!!'  
I see the teacher's head get red what will make a tomato jealous and for a split second I hope he will explode. I begin to laugh and run out of the classroom.  
Not only do I leave the classroom but the school also. I want to go home.  
  
'Danger.' Someone whispers in my head.  
I hear squeaking breaks. I look at the side and see in slow-motion how a car tries to avoid a fallen kid.  
I jump up and run as fast if I can to the girl. I take her and jump back at the sidewalks.  
'Are you okay?' I ask the little girl who is in tears.  
She nods and buries her little head in my armpit.  
Her mother comes shortly after.  
'Ow honey, are you alright?' I hear the mother and take her daughter over from me.  
'How can I ever thank you? Are you hurt?'  
'It's okay.' I hear myself say. I smile and walk away.  
How could I run so fast? Well another mystery of the name Parker.  
  
If I come home and stick the key in the whole 'Danger' pups into my head.  
Aware of what can happen I stand still and listen. Nothing.  
I sharpen my senses even more and then I hear a men's voice.  
My eyes shoot open. That is the voice of my father!!  
I bust into the house and find my father sitting on the couch.  
'Dad!' I cry happily.  
'My Jeanne!' He says. He stands up and takes me in his arms.  
'Ow, dad, how I missed you!' I almost cry.  
'Hee little one.' He said in my ear and hugs my tighter.  
It was to be a good hug if only I didn't squeeze my hand palms and squirt a web out of my wrist in my dad's hair.  
'Oops.' I say.  
'What?'  
'Euhh, dad, don't move.' I say and begin to get the webbing out of his hair.  
'What are you doing Jeanne?'  
'Euhhh....nothing?' I say with a weird smile.  
'Auw!' I removed the webbing but took a string of hair with it.  
'Sorry.' I say and try to hide the webbing away from his sight.  
Too late, he had already seen it.  
'What is this?'  
'I hoped you could answer that dad? I mean, you're the scientist here.'  
My dad sighed and looked from my wrists to me and back at my wrists.  
'Then I did pass it on.' I hear him mumble.  
I heard him clearly. 'What? What did you pass on?' I whisper.  
'This.'  
He shoots webbing out of his wrist as well.  
My eyes widens in amazement. 'Are you...'  
He nods.  
'Okay. Great I've got pictures of my dad hanging in my room, not even knowing that it was him.' I think.  
'Why didn't you tell me?' I say.  
He raises his shoulders.  
'I didn't knew if I passed it on to you or not. Such things always appear in the years when you become a teenager.'  
I sit down. Then we both hear the door open and close again.  
My mother comes into the room.  
'MOM!' I yell and fly into her arms.  
'Hee you. How are you? How I missed you two.'  
She looks at my dad and kisses him. Moments like this are a cue for me to leave this place.  
I sneak out of the room and close the door behind me.  
'Danger, danger, danger!!!!!!! Danger, danger, danger!!!!'  
I look around. I close my eyes again and sharpen my hearing. I hear ticking like a clock.  
But I don't have a clock in my room that ticks.  
My eyes shoot open. Could it be? No! Yes it is a bomb.  
'Dad!!' I yell.  
'What?' I hear him and in two seconds he stands in my room. He hears the ticking as well.  
We look at eachother and begin searching. I find the bomb in my drawer, between my clothes.  
My father rips the bomb out of my hands. He sees it is a pumpkin shaped.  
'Goblin. You have returned.' He whispers.  
He jumps and disappears through the window.  
'Dad!' I yell and run to the window.  
'Peter no!' My mom calls and jumps almost out of the window.  
We hear a firm blast and a cry of pain.  
'Dad! Peter!' I and my mom both yell at the same time.  
Heavily bleeding my dad returns to my window. He collapses in my mothers arms.  
'Dad?' I cry.  
'...Be aware little one... With great powers comes great responsibility...' I hear him whisper.  
'My love...' He turns to my mother  
'….I say goodbye….' And with that he dies.  
'No dad no, don't you dare!' I cry in tears.  
I see my mother crying over the dead body of her husband, my father.  
'I'll get the one who is responsible for my father's death.' I think crying as my eyes darken and my sight gets blurry of the tears in it. I swallow my tears and look at my mother. Before she knows it I stand up and walk out of my room saying:  
'I want another room.'  
  
The news that Peter Parker had died went on like a walking fire. Everywhere journalists came to our house to interview us.  
Most of the time we were too much in a shock to tell anything. From everywhere in the country letters came to support us in our loss.  
I will never forget what my father said to me: 'With great powers comes great responsibility.'  
It was all over the news. I didn't go to school anymore and my mother didn't make any movies anymore until everything was a little gone again.  
One morning I come sleepy into the kitchen and saw my mother crying at the kitchen table.  
I sit down next to her and take her in my arms.  
'Why?' She cries.  
'I don't know mom. I don't know. I'm wondering that myself.' I say softly.  
She looks at me with tired eyes.  
I look away. I don't want that my mother knows what I want to do.  
My mother sees the way I look, knows that I'm planning for something.  
'You won't do it.' She says.  
'Why didn't you tell me?!' I yell suddenly.   
We look at eachother and my mother knows that I've got the same temper as my father. She sighs.  
She winks to follow my. I walk close behind here. She walks up to the attic and kneels down by a chest. I swallow and sit next to her.  
She opens the chest and pulls away the black velvet that lies on top.  
The first thing I see is the spider sign that was so recognizing on pictures in old 'Daily bugles'  
I close my eyes and look again. My mother pulls it out and lays it in front of me.  
'This was your father's.'  
'I knew that it was his. Before...' I stop and swallow my tears.  
'He told my, because I shot webbing out of my wrists by accident in his hair when I hugged him.' I say.  
My mother smiles sadly and ruffles my hair. She stands up and walks away from the attic to leave my alone with my thoughts.  
'With great powers comes great responsibility.' I hear my father say again. I know that his uncle taught him that once… I only don't know when he learned that.   
Softly I touch the old fabric.  
'Spidey walks the earth again, but this time it is a girl.' I say determent.  
'But can I handle it?' I think.  
'Can I save people when I look how I look now?' I think.  
I sigh and lean against the big chest. 'What to do? What to do?' I think while closing my eyes and thinking back at my dad. 


	2. 1

1.  
  
I sore high above the streets of New York.  
My suit is different that of my father. My suit is black with red waved through it.  
That of my dad was blue and red.  
When I come to a rest I sniff the air and think: 'If you could only see me now dad. You would have been so proud at me.'  
I like it here. Something I always missed when I was a kid, but I never understood what it was. Now I know, and I'm glad I know.  
Suddenly someone sits next to me.  
He scares me so much that I jump at the side and fall of the edge. I fall a few meters down before I shoot webbing out of my wrist. With a somersault I land on the edge and look at the person that startled me so much. He wears the same costume as me but then blood red and with black stripes through it. Underneath my mask I raise an eyebrow and then yell in anger: 'Who are you?'  
'They call me Juster.' he says.  
'Well... Juster.' I start. 'Buzz of. This is my part of the city.' I snap.  
He looks at me. I look back. 'What?' I snap.  
'Poor little girl.' He says.  
'WHAT? Little?' I narrow my eyes and hit him with my foot right in to his stomach.  
'Don't you dare call me little?' I hiss en web away.  
When I come home I throw my mask away and hide myself beneath the sheets of my bed.  
  
A few minutes later I hear the door of my bedroom open and my mother enter.  
I pull the sheet away and I look at my mother. She is surrounded in a black light.  
'Mom, noo.' I cry in my head.  
Tears are running over my cheeks.  
My mother sits down next to me. She thinks I'm still sad about the fact that my dad died now four months ago.  
'It is so hard.' I cry.  
'Why did he had to die mom?' I cry.  
She pets my hair and pulls me closer.  
'I don't know Jeanne, I really don't know.' She says.  
The telephone rings. My mother stands up and answers it.  
'Mary Jane Parker.'  
..  
'Ow hai Harry. How are you?'  
..  
'Now? I mean…'  
..  
'NO I can't leave my daughter alone now. She needs me now more then ever Harry.'  
..  
'No Harry, don't, say it please.'  
..  
'I love you to Harry. I love you to.'  
  
With open mouth I hear her say the last sentence.  
She hangs up and looks over her shoulder and sees me standing.  
'Honey... I...' She begins stuttering.  
'Don't honey me mom. It is your own life, not mine, but I will never, never call Harry my father.' I say in anger. I run to my room.  
I pull the mask over my head again and fly through the window.  
While webbing through the air I notice after a while that I'm being followed.  
The person comes next to me and I see that it is the Juster.  
'Juster... What do you want?' I ask snappy.  
'Hee little one nice to see you too.' he said and raises an arm.  
I look at him but say nothing. Instead I begin to fly faster and faster.  
He accepts the challenge and goes faster as well.  
  
This little race goes on for a few blocks and then we both are knocked out of the sky.  
'Spiderman's daughter. Hahahahaha. How wonderfull. Now I can kill you just like I killed your father.'  
The voice is even worse then my worst nightmares.  
'Who are you?' I ask and stand up painfully.  
'Who I am? Well I am the son of the horrible Green Goblin!' He calls out.  
'And I am the one who killed your father.'  
Two seconds later he lands on the floor.  
With all the anger I had in me I pushed in him of the hovering board and hit him hard in the face.  
'You jerk. You filthy jerk!' I yell angry.  
'How dare you taking him away from me.' I cry further.  
The Juster takes me away from him.  
With a light that hurts our eyes he gets away from us.  
'This isn't over yet… I'll be back!!'  
'And I'll be waiting!' I yell at him.  
If the Goblin is gone I turn around and look at the Juster.  
'Thanks.'  
'No problem.'  
'I don't know what I would have done if you didn't took me away from him.' I say.  
I turn again and web away.  
'Bye Juster.' I call out. 'I'll see you again one day.'  
  
When I fly though my window into my new room I look at my desk. I see a picture of me and dad when I became twelve. My mother stands at the background.  
I take the picture. I take off my mask and sit down on a chair.  
With a soft hand I touch the glass. Like if I want touch my dad.  
I swallow my upcoming tears away and put my clothes on top of my costume.  
I walk out of my room and two voices come to me.  
'Harry please. How must I tell this to Jeanne?' I hear my mother.  
'We must tell her one day, mustn't we?'  
I narrow my eyes. How could she? And just after four months that my dad is buried.  
With a blood red face I come to the room.  
'Mom. How is that you can forget dad so easily?'  
'Now you must listen to me Jeanly.' Harry starts angry and he stands up.  
'Don't you ever call me Jeanly again!!! That name was for my father alone! If you ever, ever, call me that way again. I swear I'll make your life so miserable. And one more thing. I was talking to my mother and not to you. She can answer for herself.' I cry.  
'Jeanne. I must go on with my life and…'  
'Spare me your excuses mom!' I say sniffing.  
With an angry glare I look at Harry, turn away and walk out of the door.  
  
On the streets it is crowded. Just like in my head.  
I heard once from my dad that they had a history…  
'Yeah a history. That is past thence. Not now.' I think.  
I'm so up into my thoughts that I don't look where I walk and bum into someone.  
We both fall.  
'Auw…' I want to snap at the person, but I know it wouldn't do any good. It is me to blame. I didn't look where I was walking.  
'I'm sorry.' I begin.  
'It was my fault. I was thinking and I didn't know where I was walking.'  
We look at each other.  
The person I walked into is a boy somewhat older then me. He has pitch black hair and bleu grey eyes.  
'Women…' I hear him mumble.  
'What's that suppose to mean?' I ask snappy.  
He looks at me and says: 'You women are always thinking and not paying attention on what's happening.'  
'Excuse me?' I ask indignant.  
'And you prove to be a resembling of my theory.' He says.  
Before I know it myself I slap him in the face.  
'Auw… you…' He grit.  
'Serves you right.' I say interrupting his sentence.  
I stand up and walk away.  
After three hours walking I come home again.  
When I open the front door the 'voice' shoots through my head again: 'DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!'  
I look up and see the glider from the Goblin. One second later I hear my mother scream.  
'NO!' I think in terror.  
'Don't let him take away my mother as well!'  
I run inside and see my mother bleeding on the floor.  
I see the Goblin, standing above my mother, with a grin of sarcasm.  
'Leave her alone!' I yell in anger.  
He looks at me, grins and flies out of the window.  
'Mom!' I run up to her and kneel down next to her.  
I completely forgot why I was so angry with her.  
Well I'm not really angry at her but more at Harry. He takes advantage of mom.  
  
At dinner we hardly speak to each other.  
We do the dishes quietly and after I walk back to my room.  
I fall on my bed and sigh. I roll on my side and look at the picture that is on my table.  
'Dad...' I whisper.  
'I miss you so much…'  
I close my eyes and fall a sleep.  
I dream about my dad. How he got killed trying to save us.  
When I wake up it is four in the morning. My pillow is wet from the tears. 


	3. 2

2.  
  
I sit in class again, listening to the teacher of math. I'm rather good in math but lately I can't concentrate anymore. Nowadays I stare outside and have a dreamy look in my eyes. How hard I try, I just can't stop thinking about that night.  
'Jeanne? Are you paying attention to the lesson?' I hear a whispering voice.  
'Huh, what is it?'  
'I was wondering if you are paying attention to the lesson.' I hear Clarissa whisper.  
I look at Clarissa and shake my head. 'I can't.' I whisper back.  
'Quiet, Freak show.' I hear behind me. I turn in anger.  
'Shut up Fatso.' I whisper angry. The boy who said it is no one else but Dick Osborn. Yeah you guessed it; his father is none less then Harry Osborn, the same one that's trying to get to my mother now that my father is dead. He looks like his father. Dark hair, dark eyes.  
'Both of you be quiet. I'm trying to pay attention to the lesson. You'll get us all in trouble.' Another girl whispers.  
I sigh.  
'Annabel Hardy.' I think.  
She looks like two drops of water with her mother; Felicia Hardy.  
'Put a cork in it Annabel, I'm not talking to you, am I?'   
I'm one of the few who can say something back at her because she is the head cheerleader.  
'No, but you're distracting me.' She says back.  
'You and paying attention? Don't make me laugh. Can you really pay attention with the few brain cells that you have?' I say sarcastic.  
She looks at me with open mouth.  
I raise my shoulders and say: 'It doesn't want to say that, when you're the head cheerleader, you can pick on everyone and everything that you don't like. And one more thing. Stop with that attitude. It doesn't suit you.'  
She looks like her mother, more then she wants to admit.  
My dad and her mother have a past as well. I sigh. I can't believe that they were at the funeral as well. Annabel sat next to me in the church. She looked rather bored then. She wanted to train more then to sit at a funeral… Well I wasn't that happy to be there as well. The only one who is just looking and not doing anything is Jake Thompson. He is the son of the famous quarterback player Flash Thompson. Flash 'Lightning' Thompson. He's the quarterback player of the 'Yellow Demons'. Jake is a quarterback player as well. And he's so handsome… I love him, everyone does, hey he's quarterback player but, well, I don't have a change, because as everybody knows, the star quarterback dates the head cheerleader… And that is no one else but yours truly… Annabel Hardy… I sigh and roll my eyes. The bell goes and the class streams empty. I stay seated.  
'Jeanne? Why aren't you leaving? Usually you're the first that leaves the classroom. Do you want to talk about something?'  
'It is just…' I sigh and look at the teacher.  
'You may know what happened to my father. That is was killed in an accident. I miss him so much… He gave his life to save ours. That of my mother and me. It is so hard to cope with that. The thought of that… It makes my sad.' I swallow a few times and stand up.  
'I'm sorry that I don't pay attention but I just can't.' I say almost crying. I lower my head and walk out of the class.  
'Jeanne?' He says when I stand by the door.  
I look at the teacher. Blue grey eyes full with sympathy looks back at me.  
'You can talk with about it any time you want, you know that?'  
'I do know now.' I say and walk out of the class. When I come to the cafeteria I search for Clarissa. I find her in the corner, with a few others of my class. When she sees me she smiles and waves. I walk up to her and sit down next to her. She always finds a way to make me happy. Soon after she starts with a story I start to laugh because of the way she tells it.  
'Parker!' I hear. That's the voice from Annabel.  
I stand up and say: 'What do you want?'  
'I want your head on plate.' She hisses and hits me. The cafeteria becomes completely silent. I look at her and rub my cheek.  
'Excuse me. This is going to be bruise you know.' I say as a narrow my eyes.  
'The only thing I'm a bit proud of is my face. Now you come in, and hit me on the cheek. Do you have any idea, what you just have done to me?' I say in an angry voice.  
'I hit you. It serves you right.' She says with an attitude.  
'Why?'  
'Because I'm very jealous, and you mustn't look at my boyfriend in that way.'  
'Ow boy…' I say sarcastically.  
'… What gives you the idea that I want something with your boyfriend? If there is something I don't do, it is taking someone away from another. Unlike you, because you made sure that I would break up with Brad?' I say dark and almost in a whisper.  
She grins and says: 'He was too good for you. I couldn't let that happen, that a handsome guy like Brad would go with an ugly duck like you.'  
'Excuse me?' I ask.  
'You heard me Parker; you're just an ugly duck. That is something I can't help.'  
My fist shoots out and comes in contact with her stomach.  
'I am not an ugly duck. You know, it is scientifically proven that people taunting others were taunt for them selves. Were you taunt when you were a kid? I bet you were.' I say with a grin. Gasping for air she looks at me.  
I raise my shoulders and say: 'If I were you, you wouldn't mess with me.' I walk past her and walk out of the cafeteria.  
'Do you know where Annabel is?' I hear.  
I turn and see Jake. He has the same posture as his father. 'She is in the cafeteria, gasping for air.' I say angry.  
'What?'  
I sigh, roll my eyes and say: 'Annabel is in the cafeteria, and gasping for air. What part of that sentence don't you understand?'  
'Why is that?' He asks me.  
'That stuffed up little girlfriend of yours, was pushing over the edge. So I hit her in her stomach and now she is gasping for air.'  
Jake looks at me and then says: 'You hit Annabel?'  
'Yeah I did. Do you have problems with that? I had a problem with her, and not with you. Or is it suddenly your problem as well because she is your girlfriend?' I grit.  
'Man, Parker, you changed.' He says.  
I stop and turn to face him. 'Wouldn't you? When your father sacrificed his life for you?' I say. I turn my face away from him and walk to the football field. When I'm there the field is empty. I pull my sweater out and begin to train. Training always makes me feel relaxed. I'm so concentrated on my practising that I don't know that some people are looking at me from the bench. A few others come and stand around the field. I'm so focused that I don't know what is happening around me. If I hear the bell I stand still and look around me. Red, that would make a tomato pale; I pick up my sweater and walk off the field. The others stare at me in amazement.  
----  
  
iA/N:  
- Forgot to say it last time… I don't own Spiderman… except for the names that I create… ^_^  
- Thank you so much for the reviews… I never suspected that I would get so many reviews already after two chapters... Thank you very much… And please if there is something you see and I don't, don't hesitate to tell it. We all learn from our mistakes.  
- Ow yeah… Didn't know if you people knew but I'm not English… So if the grammar is not 100% you know now why that is…/i 


	4. 3

3. (A/N: Weird, vague chapter)  
  
When I walk in the street it is crowded. People walk by, in and out of the stores.  
But I don't see them. My head is lowered, my eyes looking at my feet. I'm in deep thought.  
  
I walk and walk and don't know where I'm going, until I stop at the graveyard.  
For the first time since my father's burial I come here. I take a deep breath and walk through the gate.  
  
The weather is changing. It turns from a sunny day into drizzle weather. I walk slowly, but must see the inevitable that I come to his grave one time. I stop before his grave… Tears are growing in my eyes and falling down my face. I kneel down and look at the stone.  
'Hee, dad…' I whisper.  
'…It's hard without you… Mom doesn't show it but she has the most trouble with it…' I begin.   
'…She says that she has to move on and so she's going out with Harry again…' I continue with an unstable voice. Then I stop and have the strangest feeling that some-one is watching me. I stop and look behind me. No-one is there. A shiver runs down my spine. I realize that I'm alone and it so quiet, so deadly quiet…  
I frown and look back at the tombstone. As a cold wind runs through my body, the tombstone changes into the head of my father and smiles at me. My eyes grow of fear and I look how he tries to tell me something… then the stone turns back into its normal shape again. I stand up and run as fast as I can away from the graveyard.  
  
When I come home I find myself alone. It is eight o' clock; mom should have been home by now. I come into the kitchen and see that mom left a note.  
  
  
Jeanne,  
  
Harry and I are to the cinema, don't wait for me.  
Kisses and a big hug Moms.  
  
  
'WHAT!' I shout out. 'HOW DARE THEY?' I yell furious.  
Gritting, cursing and killing Harry over and over in thought I walk to the living room. There I find out that I don't have any chips. Cursing I turn again and walk back to the kitchen. I stamp back into the kitchen and take the chips. I walk back to the living room and sit down at the couch and click the TV on. As I watch the movies I suddenly have the strange feeling that my dad is sitting next to me. I look to my right and there he sits. All transparent but he sits there.  
'Hee dad.' I say my eyes getting wet of the tears that are welling up.  
'Hee Jeanly.'  
I smile sadly. 'What are you doing here?' I ask softly.  
'Watching the movie with you.' He answers.  
I look back and I wish with whole my heart that he would be alive right now so that he could take me in his arms and hug me. When the movie is ended I stand up and take it out the recorder. I turn and see my father then I hear the door open and two laughing voices come to my hearing. My eyes narrow themselves.  
'It is not worth it Jeanly.' I hear my dad.  
'If they are happy, then don't do it. Your mother is happy, don't take that away now.'  
'But…' I can't finish my sentence.   
'Jeanne, aren't you in bed yet?' I hear my mother ask. I look up at her. Her hair has fallen out the knot and her lipstick is gone. Her dress is disordered.  
She wears a short black dress and a pearl necklace with matching earrings. I recognize of a present my dad gave my mother for her thirtieth anniversary. I look back at the couch and see that my father is gone. Did I dream it? I look back at my mother and say: 'No…' I say coldly.  
'…I'm not. I watched a few videos. I thought we would watch that together, unless I'm not mistaken it is Friday.'  
I look at the clock. Fifteen past twelve.  
'That is, it was Friday.' I still say cold.  
When she sees the movies laying on the table my mother suddenly realizes what Friday is for day, it is our movie night. We rent movies then and watch them with chips and tissues. 'Ow honey I'm so sorry.' She begins and walks up to me.  
'Save it mom.' I say. I want to walk away but then Harry stands before me. He looks angry.  
'Do you have no respect for your mother?' He asks me.  
'What's that suppose to mean?' I snap at him. 'I have a lot of respect for my mother… but not for you. I don't have to explain myself to you. You're not my dad. Why don't you go back to your son? He needs you more now then my mother does right now.' I grit through my teeth. We look at each other. In thought I kill him, but I'm not a murderer. But hey, it is in thought. And you do so many things in your imagination. 


	5. 4

4.  
  
i'…Good morning Purage City… It is six Am and you're listening to Edge in the morning. I'm Steve Clutshen with now…' i  
I slam the radio out and turn. Again I forgot to put out the alarm clock. It is Saturday for crying out loud. Well. When I'm awake, I can't fall asleep anymore, so I get out of bed, put on my robe and step out of my room to fall over a shoe that is not from me or my mothers.  
I look at the shoe and recognize it of Harry's.  
'Ow… Ow… Ow… Yuck…' I mutter.  
'…Don't tell me.' I think. I sigh and walk to the kitchen, picking up the clothes in the progress. When I'm in the kitchen I put water on and walk in my robe to the television. I put it on and look at the news. I hear the whistle blow and I stand up to make tea for myself. When I step back into the room Harry sits there.  
'Move it Harry I was sitting here.' I grit.  
Harry turns and looks at me. He stands up and comes toward me. The dark flash in his eyes are scaring me. I let the glass with tea fall. It brakes into a thousand pieces when it comes in contact with the stone floor. 'Harry, I'm warning you.' I say.  
We both look at the door where my mom is standing in a robe and her sleepy eyes.  
  
My stomach turns upside down.  
'I'm out of here.' I say.  
I push Harry aside and run to my room. In my room I fall on my bed and begin to cry.  
'Why aren't you trying to be happy for me?' I hear two minuets later.  
I look up and look at my mother.  
With an unstable voice I say: 'I would have been, if it wasn't so early after dad's death. Dad is practically gone, or you start dating someone else. What happened to the word we call 'mourn'?'  
'Honey it has been four and half months, Peter wanted us to move on. We…'  
'Save it mom… please, I want to dress myself.' I say as I stand up and open the door for her. My mother looks at me and the she stands up leaves the room. When I'm alone I take out my jogging suit. I put it on, wrap my hair in a ponytail and put on my sneakers.  
  
When I come outside it is just past seven. I start jogging. If I breathe out I can see my air. It is misty and it's starting to get light. I run by the stores that are still closed. I run cross the street and into the park. In the park I see two more joggers who are greeting me. 'Hee Parker, wait up.' I hear. I slow down and look over my shoulder. Jake is running toward me.  
'Do you care for some company?' He asks.  
I hesitate but then I say: 'Yeah, I would.' And together we jog through the park.  
In the mean while we tell each other what's going on in our private lives. There is much I don't say yet to him because I don't know he would react.  
'…So that is the reason I changed so much after my dad died.' I say as we both stop for hot coffee.  
'Yeah, can't blame you for that.' He says and we both sit down on a bench. Then it is silent. Not talking about anything. The silence is comfortable not depressing at all.  
'You know…' He starts.  
I look at him. He looks at me, opens his mouth to speak but before he can, he is interrupted by another voice: 'Parker, get away from my boyfriend!'  
I sigh and look over my shoulder.  
'Hardy, why don't you just piss off? I mean, I'm just talking to him, is that so bad? I may be a nerd in some eyes I may be a geek in other eyes. I don't care. I just talk with him. There is nothing wrong in that.' I snap at her.  
'And one more thing, my name is Jeanne, Je-an-ne, can you say that? Or are you too blonde to get that in those minor brain cells of yours?' I ask sarcastically.  
Completely ignoring her babbling I turn back to Jake and say: 'Nice chatting with you. We must do it again some time.'  
Jake watches me when I turn and jog away. I stop and look back. I see them both arguing with each other. Then I see Jake walk away, leaving Annabel in tears.  
'My god… he broke up with her.' I think.  
I turn and bite my lip. What must I do now? Is it because of me? Am I the reason that they broke up? The questions are spinning in my mind so loud that I hear the word 'danger' too late. Squeaking breaks turn me back to the reality. My head shoots up and I see the car too late. I cover my face and wait for the crash to happen, but it doesn't come. I feel myself flying through the air, but still there was no loud bang, or some sort. Then I hit the street. I look up and I look in the face of Jake. 'Thank you.' I mumble.  
Then I feel the pain in my head. It is so sever that I almost pass out. 'Woh there girl, don't pass out now.' I hear Jake say. I shake my head widely and then I sit up. The man comes out of the car and kneels down beside me. He is asking me questions that I cannot answer immediately. I want to go home. Jake looks at me with a concern in his eyes I never thought he would have. My heart jumps across my chest as he helps me up to stand. The man stands up as well. We exchange addresses. When he sees my name he gets pale and says: 'I'll pay the damage myself Miss Parker… Still my condolence of the loss of your father…'  
I nod absently and the man steps back in his car and drives of. 


	6. 5

5. (A/N: Well one reviewer (Gobby, who gave me very good tips by the way, thank you so much for that, I'll try to work on it) asked which language is was… well… I'm Dutch ^_^; And I'm so sorry that it took a while to update)  
  
  
When Jake walked me back to my place, he really didn't have to that but hey, if he insists, who am I to say no? He bisb and stays the hottie of the school. He asked me if I would be on school tomorrow. I look at him and then I nod.  
'Why shouldn't I?' I ask.  
'Well, I kinda broke up with Annabel…'  
My jaw drops. 'Excuse me? Did I hear right? Did the mighty quarterback player dump his cheerleader?' I ask, my voice a little undertone of sarcasm.  
He nods and I start laughing. 'Why?'  
Jake scratches the back of his head and then says: 'She cheated on me.'  
I stop laughing and look at him. I raise my brow as I echo his sentence: 'She… cheated on… you? Who is it this time?'  
'Brad.' He answers.  
Now it is my turn to drop my face: 'What? Not again… I just forgave him and wanted to take him back.' I say and with a sigh I sit down on the stairs to the house. He sits down next to me and then the silence falls again. A silence I didn't know existed. So peaceful… so pure… and so right…   
'Why?' I think. 'Why?'  
'Hee, Jeaney.' I hear a trusted voice coming from the street. I look up and see Brad. I sigh and stand up. 'What do you want?'  
'Can I speak to you?' He looks at me and then at Jake '…Alone.'  
Jake raises his hands and stands up. When he passes us he stops and then says to me: 'we must do this more often… See you Monday on school.' Then he runs of.  
I stare at him with open mouth. 'What made him change all of the sudden?' I think.  
Then I look back at Brad and ask: 'Why did you want to speak me for?'  
'I…I…'  
'You… what?'  
'I… thought you wanted to know that I…'  
'…cheated again?' I finish the sentence for him.  
He doesn't look at me. That says enough for me.  
'You know… why am I not surprised if it is Annabel again?'  
He still doesn't look at me.  
'Please, just get out off here you make me sick you know. If the death of my father wasn't hard enough, you must come to me and tell me you cheated twice with Annabel. You know I hope you two will be happy, you two are alike.' I say angry.  
Then he looks up to me and starts: 'But…'  
'But what? Are the excuses coming now? Just like last time? She meant nothing to me? I want you and you alone? Ow come on Brad, how old do you think I am? I am not the naïve girl you met in the first class you know. I grew up. Go, get out of here.' I say as I shoo him away with my hands.  
He nods then turns around and leaves me. I watch him crossing the street and out of my life.  
'Goodbye Brad. You don't know how much you hurt me with this?' I whisper. The wind rises and plays with my long light brown hair. They always said that I was a mixture between my parents. The eyes of my mother and the hair colour of my father. I smile faintly at the thought of my father, now I don't have to cry anymore, now I can think of him with pleasure of knowing him. I reach for the doorknob and go inside. I walk inside and find no-one to be seen. 'Figures.' I think. 'Why should anyone care about what happens to Jeanne?' Great, if the breaking up with Brad wasn't hard enough, now I'm starting to self pity me. I sigh and walk to the kitchen. I hear the door open en close again.  
'Hai mom.' I say from the kitchen.  
No answer. I hear footsteps they're not my mother's. They're heavier, almost like a man. I sharpen my senses and reach for the knife block on the kitchen sink. I take on of the smaller knives and hold on to it. 'What must I do now?' I duk as the door opens and the person enters the room. Why should I duk now? I'm godd forsaken the daughter of Spiderman. This would be a shame to my father. His own daughter afraid of someone enters her house without permission. I'm not afraid when it comes to villains, and I will not be afraid when I'm not in my costume. I stand up and throw the knife to the person. It misses by an inch.  
'Damnit Jeanne, don't do that again okay?'  
I raise a brow. The person knows my name. With one sight at the calendar I slap myself at the forehead. John would come home today. I race out of the kitchen and stand now before the person all dressed in black and with a black jacket on. I grin sheepish and then pulls of his head and a resembling of my dad stands before me.  
'Hee squirt…' He says.  
'Hee giant…' I smile and hug my brother.  
  
(A/N: hehehehehehehe… (^_^') okay you guys, please let me know what you think of my story alright??? Pretty please??? *big glinstering puppy-eyes* 


	7. IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S NOTE

important Authors note:   
  
I am so sorry you guys, for the long waiting, but I'm expiercing now how hard it is to write in the 'I' pov.  
I will try to go further, but I'm also having exams at school and my school comes first...  
I really want to become what I'm studying for.  
A doktorsreceptionist.... (Or whatever you call it in eglish... I'M Dutch you know ^^*)  
Well anyway, I still want to go further with it, but with my school, my writers block (for this story) this story will continue  
when I got the time and peace for it again...  
  
I'm trying to get some inspiration here, but it really doesn't come.  
  
Gomen nasai minna... ^_^*  
  
This is Hannah logging off... for the time being.... 


	8. 6

6. ---A/N: sorry about the last chappie… I just loovvvve to confuse people with new characters…--- (now only to create the character deeper… that is going to be a problem...)  
  
'Where did you learn to throw like that?' He asks me.  
I raise my shoulders: 'Well… you wouldn't believe when I would tell you that. Anyway do you already know about mom?' I ask him.  
'What must I know about her?' He asks me and looks at me.  
'She's going out with Harry…'  
'WHAT!?' He shouts in my ear.  
'Auw… Jesus, David, don't shout in my ear alright?' I say angry.  
'She is going out with Harry Osborne… The one with that terrible son named Dick?' He spat the name Dick out like if it was to be something disgusting.  
'The very same…' I say and I let myself fall to the couch.  
He sighs and sits next to me. It is quiet and then he says: 'She thinks of dad, dead and forgotten already…'  
I nod. We stay seated like this until we hear laughing voices. We can hear the front door open and we can hear mom say: 'Harry it was wonderful again… The dinner was absolutely terrific.'  
We look at each other and both shiver involuntarily. The door opens and we can see mom and Harry coming inside kissing.  
'Hello mom…' David says cold as he stands up.  
Mom turns with amazement in her eyes. 'My dear David… How are you?' She says with great joy and hugs my brother. David returns the hug coldly and looks with darkened eyes at Harry. He is really pist off. I only remember David looking like that when I was hit by someone in my class, now seven years ago. I didn't had the strength then to hit back, and being three years older then I am, David came as big brother to rescue me, his little sister, from the big bullies in my class. Since then no one insulted me again, because they were afraid of David. He taught me how to fight.   
We both see the triumphed grin of Harry.  
'What is it hon?' Mom asks him when she feels the cold hug from her son. She looks up to him.  
'Nothing mom…' He says not facing her and still looking at Harry.  
'Come on David… let those two be alone for a while…' I say quickly as I see David's hand becoming a fist. Mom doesn't see.  
'Yeah… I'm coming sis…' He shakes himself lose from mom's embrace and leaves the room with me.  
  
Silently we walk next to each other through the park.  
'Damn… I hate him…' I hear David curse underneath his breath.  
'That makes two of us…'  
'I swear… if he dares purpose to her… I-…'  
'We…' I interrupt him.  
'…We-…' He says.  
'…Will make his life a living hell… And that of Dick as well…' I finish.  
We both look at each other, share an evil grin and then we begin to laugh.  
  
I hear the word 'Danger' in my head too late. I hear a laugh that became familiar to me the past weeks. Out of nowhere the green goblin flies by and kicks me to the ground. In pain I lay on the ground.  
'You…' He points into the direction of David.  
'…You will not come between my revenge and your mother.' He hisses.  
'David… Look out!' I yell.  
'Quiet little girl…' he hits me in my stomach.  
I gasp for air and close my eyes. I hear the scream David yelling my name. Gasping I raise a hand to comfort him.  
Then I hear a soft explosion. I begin to cough and smoke gets around me. My eyesight goes blurry for a few seconds and when I see clearly again, I find myself alone. David is gone.  
'DAVID…!' I yell. 'DAVID!'  
'This can not be happening… Not now!' I think as tears well up in my eyes.  
'But what did he say to David…? You will not become my revenge and your mother?' My eyes turn big. I think back at the grin of Harry. It wasn't his… It wasn't a triumphed grin, it was a grin… I turn like the wind and run as fast as I can back to the house. Sometimes I really wish that I could just split myself into two parts. One would go after David, and the other half would go back to mom.  
  
'MOM…!' I yell while racing into the room. My heart stops for a second and I gasp. Then my heart begins beating like hell and my breath is uncontrollable fast. The once so neat and cleaned room is a huge mess. The couch is thrown on a side, the glass table in the front of the couch is broken, the television lies broken at one side in the corner where once a plant stood. Suddenly the telephone rings.  
  
'Jeanne Parker…' I say.  
--- 'MY dear little niece… How are you?' I hear.  
'Ow yeah great, just what I needed now… My old great cheek pulling aunt Anna.' I think sarcastic and role my eyes.  
'Hai, great aunt Anna… How are you…?' I ask in the most beautiful played happy voice ever. 'This would really be an Oscar nomination.' I think.  
--- 'Ow… just great Jeanly…'  
When I hear the name Jeanly I grunt softly.  
'You know great aunt Anna… We are a little busy at the moment… Is it possible that you can call back later this evening?'  
--- 'Ow… are you eating?'  
'Yes… we are eating…' I say as I clinch my fists.  
--- 'Ow… well then I call back later this evening… Bye…'  
'Bye… great aunt Anna…' I say happily.  
'Stupid Bit…' I start when I hang up the phone.  
I race out of the door again and into an alley. Two minutes later Spidey webs out of the same alley Jeanne Parker went into.  
  
He has my brother and also my mother. He will not get away with that. He won't! He will not do the same as he did to my father. Even if I have to die trying, he will not kill my whole family! Underneath my mask my eyes darken and I speed up.  
  
A/N: well, it seems that my block is over, and I introduced David to ya all. Now unto the part most of you have been waiting for… If I can make it a good fight? I don't know… but I surly try. ^_^' (keep the reviews on.) Thank you so much for all the reviews! 


	9. 7 Gomen nasai minna

7. (Please forgive me!!!! *Drops on the floor and begs for mercy ^_^'*) I was really busy with school. *Me still hopes for forgivenes*  
Well, having said my sorry's etc, lets go on with the storry ^_^  
Duks (- is that the good word) away for incoming flames.  
------  
  
I sit at my favourite little edge again, looking around at the city that crawls far beneath me.  
'Okay… you jerk… Where are you hiding?' I think.  
I stand up and think: 'If I were to be the green Goblin… where would I go?' I sigh. What good would that do? Underneath my mask I roll my eyes and I look at the old building of Oscorp. The father of Harry was president there until they all agreed that he should get the sack. In other words, he was too old. I chuckle. No one liked Norman, no one likes Harry and no one likes Dick as well.  
But wait a minute… wasn't Norman…? I try to think back at one of newspaper clips that were hanging on my wall before I knew that Spiderman was my dad…  
Damn… why can't I remember? I close my eyes and think harder.  
Norman was the Hobgoblin? (A/N: I think I mixed them up… the goblins that is… ^_^*)  
  
'Mom…? Are you okay?' David asks.  
'I'm okay… I think… auw!' The face of Mary Jane twists in pain and she grabs her ankle.  
'Mom…!' David grabs hold of his mom and looks at her concerned.  
'I'm okay David… I'm okay…' She says as she looks at her oldest son that looks so remarkable at his father.  
Mary Jane smiles and says: 'You look so much like your father.'  
David smiles down at his mother.  
The door opens and the green Goblin enters.  
David and Mary Jane look terrified at him and if that wasn't enough another joins the green Goblin. Another Goblin, he looks the same only he wears a black costume with a green cape around him.  
'My god… there two of them.' David whispers.  
  
I fall down and hit the ground hard. The air escapes my lungs for a few seconds by the impact on the ground. My eyes go blurry for a second and when my eyesight is back I see a huge claw coming toward me with high speed. I can barely escape it.  
Those stupid metallic spiders that guard Oscorp & co... They really should get back at people again. You could easily knock them out, but with these metallic things are not that easy. I jump up the wall and climb up to the roof.  
'Those things can fly!?' I ask amazed.  
I start to climb faster. I don't think my dad could climb this fast.  
'No he couldn't but he was stronger and could easily do this with one hand on his back. He wouldn't do anything wrong as it came to rescuing his family.' I hear a nagging voice in the back of my head.  
'Hee… give me a break… I'm just a starter here!' I grunt at myself.  
'Just a starter eh…? You do this already since the death of your father… How long is that now…Seven and a half month?' I hear the voice come back.  
'I don't need sarcasm right now… And I don't want you as a distraction…' I think and try to block the voice from my head but it has no use.  
The metallic monster comes behind me and shoots out a kind of acid. I fall down the floor again.  
'Damn it!' I yell.  
'Mission, terminate Spider… terminate insect…' The metallic thing says.  
'INSECT…?! INSECT…?!' I yell indignant.  
'Spiders are NOT in that order you know… Stupid brainless metallic robot…! You're creators really didn't know anything, did they? At least noting of biology…' I scream outraged.  
'…The order is Arachnid!' I yell as I jump up shoot webbing out of my wrists. It gets stuck on the spider's metallic foot. I yank my webbing and the monster is floored.  
'That was easy.' I say.  
As an answer I'm swapped back from my place and hit the floor again.  
'When do I stop saying that?' I ask myself.  
  
'And who must you be? The ugly wizard of the west…?' David asks sarcastic at the Goblin in black.  
The goblin grins and lowers his head to come at eyesight with him and he whispers: 'Death… I'm death…'  
'Death…?' David asks with a raised brow.  
'Last thing I know of Death is that he was skeleton, with a scythe in his hand, and wearing a black cloth…. As far as I can see you're no skeleton… you have no scythe, you are dressed in black but that doesn't count and…'  
'… You're too ugly to be Death… At least Death has a good wardrobe… you don't… you're just an excuse of a really screwed up experiment.'  
David and mom look up and see me… Although only mom knows that I'm Jeanne. I hung upside down between my family and the Goblins. I grin underneath my mask.  
Without warning he hits me in my face. That is an attack I didn't see coming. I fall to the ground and put my hands on my face and moan in pain.  
'JERK…!' I yell.  
'…how dare you hit me in the face?! Do you have no respect?' I jump up and shoot web at him.  
'You are to slow for me… insect!' He yells.  
'Again that word insect… Did you never have biology when you were younger? The order is Arachnid!' I yell as my eyes darken underneath my mask and I hit the goblin in the stomach.  
The black Goblin shoots into action.  
'Two against one? That is hardly fair.' A voice comes from a dark corner of the cell.  
'Juster!' I yell happy.  
'Hee spidey…' He says.  
Before I can jump up, the green goblin kicks me hard in the stomach. Gasping I grab my stomach and drop to my knees.  
'I will kill you just like I killed your father… Then no-one stands between me ands your mother… Jeanne.' He whispers in my ear. My eyes widen when he whispers my name.   
I recognise his voice now… It is Harry's.  
  
A shock runs through my body as everything fits into place. Tears well up in my eyes and my face hardens. How could he do that? How could he kill my father? How could he kill the one who I held dear to my heart? How could he…? Why? Still gasping I look at the Goblin. I could never win this fight now. I lower my head and wait…  
  
----  
  
A/N: hehehehehehehehehehehe…… (Ow, hm, well…) but okay… Review time! ^_^   
Yeah, I know… it is pretty dumb, very cliché and stuff, I know. 


	10. 8

8. (I take at that I din't get any reviews that my thought was right… The chapter sucked… okay… I can live with that.)  
  
"How did Harry end up being the goblin… But if Harry is… then that must mean that…" Afraid I look up at the Black Goblin.  
"That cannot be. He's fat and the Goblin in front of me is slim… What the…?" My eyes search the room.  
"DAD! WHY!? What must I do now? I cannnot do this whithout your help… WHY DID I EVER THINK THAT IT WOULD BE EASY? Why did I believe that I would be able to conquer evil, capture burgelars and stop criminals? I'm nothing more then a teenager…"  
'What now? A spider that gives up the hope of getting out of here? Tisk tisk tisk, I don't think your father would appreciate…'  
'Don't you dare talk about my father in that way!' I cut in furious. My eyes darken and with all the might that I have in my body I jump up and tackle him with my body. He's taken off guard with that, but not for long. I can feel his fist hitting my ribs. I hear them break underneath the impact. I lose my breath.  
'My ribs…' I gasp.  
'I've broken almost every rib in your chest. Breath hard enough and the splinters will pup your lungs like balloons.'  
"How could he do that with one mere punch? Fists aren't that strong, are they?" I think as tears run down my cheeq and wetten my mask, causing it to calmp unto my mouth and nose.  
'I can do a lot more…'  
'Let them go…' I mouth.  
Both Goblins smirk and ask at the same time: 'who must we let go?'  
'The two hostages… let them go…' I mouth with a bit of my voice in it.  
  
David stands up and rushes toward me.  
The Juster shoots out of the corner and grabs the black Goblin and hits him a few times in the stomach and then drops him beside the door.  
I see the concerned eyes of my brotehr and my mother above me.  
The voice of the Juster saying: 'we can take het to a docter I know… don't worry Spidey you're identety will be kept a secret. It is a private clinic.'  
Then I lose concious.  
----  
  
A/N: The shortest chapter in history… of this story that is ^_~ I promise that I will think about this story that I will finish it as well... 


	11. 9

9. (Like finally getting over, well a huge writers block and huge pile of schoolwork, I'm finally updating this story… I hope it was worth waiting for. Ow there's little swearing… nothing much… anyway… Enjoy the story…)   
  
'Shit… we are loosing her! We need more blood… we need more power here!'  
A horrifying sound runs through the operation chamber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jeanne… Jeanly… Jeanly… open your eyes! Jeanly" I hear a voice close.  
"W-Where… am I?" I mumble.  
"Open your eyes and you'll find out."  
The voice is trusting and I reckonize the voice from somewhere. Where, I don't remember anymore. I slowly open my eyes and I see a pair of blue ones, looking back at me. I swallow as my eyes fill themselves with tears.  
"Dad?"  
The man in front of me nods and looks at me.  
"You have grown a lot since I saw you the last time Jeanly." He says. The voice I missed, the voice I forgot. They say that the voice is the first thing you forget when someone is passed away. As hard as I try, I can't succeed keeping my tears back. They spill freely down my cheeks and on my clothes.  
"What's this? What's this?" He asks me smiling.  
I smile through my silent sobes and say: "those are tears dad…"  
He smiles and pulls me into a hug.  
"I try so hard dad." I sob.  
"I know Jeanly, I know… I know that you try so hard but if don't have any selfconfident then it will go wrong. Do you know what has happened?"  
"Yeah… the goblin has broken all of my ribs, I'm at the edge of death and I'm talking to my dead father…" I say as I sniff my nose and look at him.  
"Why?" I ask myself.  
"Why what Jeanly?" He asks me.  
"Why did you die?" I say as I look at him.  
"Because it was my time…"  
I roll my eyes and say: "No, it wasn't. Stop giving me that crap that it was your time, because it wasn't! Because you died, I had to see mom throwing, yes dad throwing, herself into the arms of Harry. Dad do actually think I like the idea that she wants to marry him? God…"  
It was true, just after I had left with David to catch up on old times Harry got down on his knee and asked the big question. My mother didn't say yes, but didn't refuse either.  
She needed time, just time… I roll my eyes once more and sit down on the ground.  
My dad sits next to me and we sit in silence. Suddenly a stitch of pain runs through my chest. I gasp and hold on to my chest.  
"What was that?" I ask in pain as another stitch shoots through my chest.  
"You're dying…" he says to me.  
"I'm what?" I ask with big eyes.  
"Dying… you're heart is stopping." My dad says.  
"Go back." He says to me.  
"No." I say.  
"If Jeanly, please, listen to me, as your father, I say that you need to get back."  
"But…"  
"No Jeanly…" He cuts in "I may be dead, but I'm still your father and I order you to back where you came from. Please? You're family needs you more right now."  
Then I feel the trears again. The pain in my chest doesn't make it any better for me top breathe. It is getting harder to see through the tears and the fact that I'm loosing conscious again.  
"Don't worry… You'll be a fine heroine… You'll do just fine… if you would only have faith in yourself, then you'll do just fiine…" He says to me.  
Then everything turns black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mary Jane and David both sit in the waiting room hoping, praying that Jeanne will survive. David stands up and walks up and down the room.  
'Shit.' He curses loud and runs his fist into the wall. What causes a long string of curses and muttering.  
'Auw.' He grabs his fist and holds it to himself.  
Mary Jane stands up and walks toward her son. She examines the wound and then says: 'Well we're in a clinic anyway... let's get you fixed up all right?'  
'Sorry mom.' He mutters.  
Mary Jane looks as her oldest son walks away. She shakes her head and then sits down again. She rests her elbows on her legs and crosses her fingers and lowers her head.  
'MJ.' She hears.  
She looks up and sees Harry coming though the door. She stands up and runs for him. Mary Jane buries her head in his armpit and cries.  
At that time David comes back and sees Harry. He clenches his hand to a fist and walks into the waiting room.  
'David…' Harry greets him cold.  
'Harry…' David says as he locks eyes with him.  
Harry's eyes narrow and with a devilish grin he wraps his arms tighter around Mary Jane.  
David looks in another way but Harry can see that he must concentrate really hard not to hit him out of here.  
'He is still the boyfriend of my mother… I cannot beat him into the ground without getting mom furious…' He thinks.  
  
'Mister Parker and Misses Parker…?' A voice comes from the door.  
David and Mary Jane turn around and face a small nurse with dark brown hair and blue grey eyes.  
'It is Jeanne Parker.'  
'Is she okay? Tell me she is fine.' Mary Jane asks her as she loosens herself from Harry and gives full attention to the nurse.  
'Is my sister alright?' David asks.  
The nurse smiles and says: 'She is now out of life danger… She is strong. But she made a us worry for a while.'  
'How do you mean?'  
'Well…' The nurse begins. 'Her heart stopped once and it took us almost half an hour to get it beating again. But now, everything is fine and she is in recovery.'  
'When can we see her?' David asks.  
'Well, I don't know actually, I shall ask the doctor and then I will come back to you.' The nurse gets out to come back ten minutes later to get them and she bring them to the recovery. David the door for Harry and says: 'this is family only Harry, and as far as I know, you're no part of the family Parker. You'll never be a part of that family. Read my lips Harry… NEVER.' David walks inside and closes the door before him. Mary Jane sits down next to her daughter that lies in big hospital bed.  
Harry grumbles. He turns and walks out of the clinic. 


	12. 10

10. (The prashes between "…" are Jeanne's thoughts.)   
  
"Why can't wake up? Why can't I move? I… mom… David… Help me!"  
  
'Miss Parker, David… It has been seven months now, and she still didn't wake up. We can't hold her here for much longer. You have to decide…'  
  
"Decide? Decide? Decide what? I want to wake up! The doctor is scaring me… WHY!"  
  
'Can't we wait just a week longer?' Mary Jane begs the doctor.  
  
"A week…? A week for what?"  
  
'A week, and then we have to hear your decision wheter the answer will be yes of no concerning the turning of the switch…'  
  
"Switsh? Switsh…? NO! You can't kill me! I have so many lives that I still have to safe yet... Damn it! I'm daughter of Spiderman here… I may not be as strong as him yet… But by all means I'm going to try… The Green and Black Goblin may have won that battle but they will not win the war! Damn it Jeanne… Struggle with all power that you've inherrited… With all of the power that you have of Spidey aswell!"  
  
David sits down next to the bed where his sister lies and takes hold of her hand. Tears well up in his eyes and he whispers: 'Please Jeanne… Without a sister like you… how must I live then? Damn it Jeanne we're practically are twins, we think the same, act the same, hell sometimes I think we have a telepathic link together. I don't want to lose you Jeanly.'  
  
"David…"  
  
'You are strong… we both are…' he lowers his voice more and tehn whispers in a voice that only the two of them can hear 'we are both the children of Spiderman… Don't you dare die the same way that we lost dad in.'  
  
"David… David is right… Our bond will not be broken… I will not die the same way as dad did… I will win this battle against death... I will win the war between the goblins and me… And damn it I want to know who The Juster is! Because he's so damn hot."  
  
'Jeanne… please… live…' He lowers his head on his arms and he starts to cry.  
  
"DAVID!"  
  
'Doctor… look…' a nurse says in amazement.  
The doctor turns and sees the numbers on the monitor rise. They are getting stronger.  
'She's doing it.' He says.  
David raises his head and looks at his sister then at the monitor and then he looks back at his sister.  
  
"I WANT TO LIVE! I WANT TO GET LIVE! DAMN IT DAD! HELP ME! DAVID, MOM… PLEASE!"  
  
The squeeze in his hand is weak but he feels it. He looks at his hand that is innertwined with that of his siter. He squeezes back, a stronger response this time. The tears fall unstoppable from his eyes. Seconds later Jeanne slowly opens her eyes and a faint smile plays across her lips. She closes her eyes again and then opens the again to look at her mother. She smiles and her mother smiles through the tears of joy.  
  
I feel a tear escape my eye as I squeese the hand of my brother once more. I did it. I have beaten this also… I have beaten death. 'Thank you…' I say without a voice. My brother understands and gives me a meaninful smile. Before I slip away into a dreamless sleep I hear the doctor say: 'you have a strong daughter Miss Parker… And she is a true miracle indeed. Many would have died…' The rest of the sentence disappears into the air as I falll in sleep.  
-----  
  
HAHAHA, and another short chappie is finished.  
  
Those chapters are getting shorter and shorter every time I write them… but okay… READ & REVIEW… cause no Reviews no ficcie from me… 


	13. 11

-------------------------------- Being gone for more then a year I guess I read my story again and I finally found my inspiration once again... I thank you all for you patience and that you're sticking to this story.  
  
Love, Rosanne --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
11.  
  
My recovery progress is slow and takes ages. Of course I heal fasther then any other patient but still, I'm no superman that heals in one day, you know. On school there is said that I was in a horrible accident and just lived trough it although it was a very close call. Yeah right, a car accident, pff, if they only knew who I am in the night. Because of me they can sleep save and warm in their beds. A stitch runs through my side and I clench my teeth. "Damn it!" I curse and close my eyes tightly. Afer halve a minute or so the pain subdues and I open my eyes once more and confronted with a pair of greengrey eyes. I lose my breath. Brad. There is concern in his eyes, a sign that he still cares for me. Stupid Annabel, stupid bitch, she was the one that made me lose him. There is an akward silence between us, both remembering how it came that I broke up with him.  
  
_At the end of every year we have an schooldance, a ball, or so to speak. Weeks sometimes months before, the girls are excited with who they will go with and they are worring what kind of dress they will wear. I roll my eyes and look for Brad, my boyfriend. I find him at the edge of the footballfield, looking at the game. Annabell comes up to him and starts flirting with him openly. I clench my fist and grunt my teeth, the bitch; she's after him already since the day I started dating him. I see how he answers her politly and that he will not give into the swaying hips and the innocent eyes of Annabell. He turns his head and sees me standing. He says something to her and leaves, coming to me. Annabell stares at him furiously and shoots daggers at me. I just raise my shoulders and smile as he wraps his arm around me and kisses me soft. Everytime he kisses me like that he leaves me like a puddle if goo.  
  
Untill the ball you could say that there was nothing wrong between us. We were in love with each other and were wrapped up in our own little world. That all changed in that night._

_The night of the ball was fastly approching and when that night came I was standing before my manhigh mirror and looked at myself. There was that dreadfull feeling in the pit of my stomach that this would be the last ball with Brad. I shook it off as nerves and looked at my dress once more. It was the same dress as last year. Some girls were buying a new dress every year, the new one better, more beautiful then the last one. I had mine already form the first ball and it just staid beautiful. My dress was a silvery green and left my shoulders naked and long sleeves were till my wrists and it had a long wide clock skirt.  
  
Usually Brad would pick me up, but as the pick up time came and went I started to worry and I asked my father to drive me to school. It would be the first and last time he would do this. 'You look great girl. As always.' He said to me. I smiled and reached forward to hug him and I whispered a thank you in his ear. I stepped out of the car and walked toward the gym, were it was held. I stopped before the closed door and the feeling returned to my stomach. I dreaded the thing I would see when I would open that door. I shook it off again and with a big breath I opened the door to the gym.  
  
I closed my eyes and I reopened them, hoping it would be just an illusion. It wasn't. Tears were welling up in my eyes and dripped out of them. It left mascara streaks on my cheeks and the black droplets were haning on my chin and fell to the floor or on my dress. My worst nightmare had come true. My boyfriend in the arms and kissing the girl I hated most. She saw me and with a devilisch grin she pushed herself tighter around Brad. My lower lip trembled like hell as I wiped away the spilling tears from my face and walked into the gym straight toward the couple in the middle of the dancefloor. Brad opened his eyes and they widend in shock as he saw me approching. 'Jea... Jeanly...' 'Shut up, how dare you call me by that name? Only my father may call me like that.' I spat at him as I glared daggers at Annabell who looked back at me with a triumpfed face. 'Do you have this much pleasure at breaking apart couple?' I whispered in a deadly whisper. 'I break couples that are coming to close to my and Jake.' Annabell says with a smirk. Suddenly I want to pound in on hre and beat that shitty smirk of her annoing face. But I don't do that, instead I turn to Brad and say: 'chose Brad, now and here, who do you pick? Me? Or Annabell here?' Instantly his arms tighten around Annabell. I swallow difficult and tears surface oncce more. I take the ring, that he gave me on second anniversay, and hold it in front of him. 'Here, I give this back. It belongs to you, not me. I wish you both the best. And I hope that jake never finds out about this Annabell.' I say and turn around and with a head held up high I leave the gym and then the school.  
  
Outside I take of my shoes and begin the walk home.  
_  
'Hello Brad.' I say. 'Hee...' He says. Silence. He is nevous. And instantly I am on my guard. 'You know...' I began. 'What?' His eyes are big and hopefull. 'I was ready to forgive you let you in my heart again but I don't think this possible aftr I gheard from Jake that you cheated with Annabell again. I do not know why you are here? you'd better leave and go runting with Annabell. You two make a perfect couple anyway. Both devious and manipulating as hell.' I almost shout in anger. 'But...' 'You heard her, didn't you? Why don't you just leave quietly and hurry back to the bitch?' Comes from the door. I turn my head so fast that I hear some things crack in my neck. "Ow great more pain." I think furious as I grab the side of my neck where I heard it. I see a guy that is slightly familiar to me leaning against a doorpost with his arms crossed and looking angry. I look at Brad and make a mental note that I have to thank the guy in the doorpost. He looks from me to the guy and then walks away.  
  
'Are you okay?' He asks me when Brad is aroudn the corner. 'Y-Yes I am... t-thank you.' Am I stottering? Damn it, I am. What the hell? He smiles at me and I smile back weakly. He looks at me and rememberance flashes across his face. 'Oh my god... It is you.' I whisper. I laugh and I say: 'if I'm not mistaken I hit you only a couple of weeks ago. We bumped into each other and you something in the way of women.' 'And you hit me.' Yeah I walked aroudn with a blue cheek for two weeks.' 'Did I hit you that hard?' He nods and asks if he may come in. I nod in return and point him a chair. He introduces himself as Andre Massenet and soon we start talking about everything. We laugh and have a good time. 'Why are you here?' I ask. 'My partner is lying here, in this clinic. I came over to say hello.' 'How did your partner came here?' 'My partner was attacked in line of duty.' 'What kind of work do you do?' 'You can say that I'm a kind off a police. Special investigations.' 'Cool.' 'It is pretty hard work but I like it.' 'Uhuh.' 'Well, I guess that I have to be on my ay again. I just came back from my partner as I heard you, so...' 'Yeah, thanks again, and sorry.' I say to him. He looks at me with a questioning look. I point at his cheek and say: 'about the cheek.' He laughs and says that is no problem and that I can hit pretty hard for a girl. I laugh at that again and he says to me that he will come to visit me tomorrowmorning. 'I look forward to that.' I say. He smiles at me and leaves. I smile as he leaves my room and waves at me as walks through the door. I wave back and he closes the door. With an enomous sigh I fall back on my pillow and close my eyes. "Thank you Andre." I think and close my eyes.  
  
-------- I introduced a new character. Ow, ow, ow, ow. Who is Andre? And why is he there?  
  
That is it from my part again... Bye!!! R&R ----


	14. 12

12.  
  
As the days rolled by I came to know Andre pretty good. He soon became one of my close friends and one day I tell him about my father and how he died. I even tell him about Harry and how he tries to take advantage of my mother, and how my mother acts like my dad never even excisted. As tears slip out of my eyes he stands up and wipes them away with his thumb. He is close, so close. His breath tickles my face. A knock at the door and the moment is over. We turn and we see Harry, mom and David standing. 'Mom, David, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Andre Massenet, he's a police officer.' I say as I introduce him to the family, completely and delibertly ignoring Harry. Harry can just die. If I ever find the Juster again I will tell him who the green goblin really is. 'Nice to meet you mister Massenet, I'm glad that my daughter has such good friends.' She says, as she looks at me with a look that reads don't-you- lose-this-one-out-of-your-sight. I hide a laugh in a cough and my mother smiles at me. She introduces Harry to him as her... what! Her fiancee. My eyes narrow dangerously as I look at the couple. Then my eyes shift toward David who just raises his shoulders and looks just as amazing as me. 'Mother, could I speak to you alone?' My voice is strangled and I have to clench my fists in the bedsheets not to stand up and pound into Harry. 'Ofcourse Jeanne.' She sat down on my bed as the rest left. 'Where do you want to talk about?' I send her a deathglare and say one word to her: 'fiancee?' For the first time in my life I see my mother blush a little and she says: 'I'm sorry honey. I should've told you sooner. Please forgive me.' 'You know how I think about this mother, it is your wown life, but I will not call Harry 'dad' and I rather die then call Dick 'my brother'.' 'I understand that you...' 'You don't know shit mother. You have no idea what you just did. I take a new lover on the day...' I glance at the calender 'on the day that daddy died now nine months ago. How dare you? Are you willing to trade dad in so easily?' Tears are forming in my eyes. 'Are you willing to forget him that easily?' 'Honey...' she says as she wraps me in a hug. 'I'm so sorry. I really should've discussed this with you and David first.' I look up at her. "You have no idea mother, you have no idea at all. I will not let you marry him. I will not let you marry the green goblin, and like hell I will allow the black goblin becoming my sibling. I only have one, and only one." I think as I losen myself and watch my mother stand up and leave the room.  
  
The doctor enters and tells me that I can go home in two days. Yeah, right, what home? A home, where my mother litterly throws herself in the arms of a ghoul? "Riiiight, just great, going home to a ghoul as father, woehoo." I think sacasticly as I look at the doctor with a fake smile and I tell him thank you for everything he did and hope that he will keep my secret. He smiles and nods. 'We have something that is called professional secrecy miss Parker. They will not hear it ffrom me or any of the nurses.' 'Thank you doctor.' 'You're welcome miss Parker.' He lays a hand on my shoulder and says in almost a whisper: 'you're doing great work, Jeanne, dangerous but great work, keep it up. I'm sure your father would be proud of you if he would still be alive today.' I look up at the man and beam at him. 'Thank you, this is te first time I get a compliment about what I do.' The doctor laughs and says: 'I guess your father was the same in that.' I beam as the doctor leaves, and Andre comes in again. 'Hee, someone is in a good mood.' I nod and say: 'I may go home in a a day or two.' He smiles at em and hugs me. It is unexpected and I turn a slight pink at the gesture as he releases me and looks at me. "Hello..." I think. 'Sorry.' He mutters. He appologizes. How cute, and oh my god, is that a blush? Ah, it is and inwardly I snicker, I smile at him and say that there's nothing to be sorry about he's a friend. "Yeah right, try fooling yourself, eh? Just a friend huh?" a little whining voice in my mind says. That nagging voice always. I pay no attention about the voice and concentrate on what Andre has to say to me.  
  
When the day comes that I may go home I'm standing in the room of the clinic and packing. 'Hee.' I hear closeby.  
I turn and look in blue grey eyes. Ones that became familiar with pitchblack hair framing his pointy face. 'Hee yourself.' And I smile. 'Packing I see.' I nod. 'Need some help?' I smile at him. 'No thanks, my brother will be here any second.' Just after I said that my brother walks into the room and looks at Andre. He looks back and says greets him aswell. Time comes to leave and I turn myself fully toward my Andre now and look at him once more.  
'Goodbye, my dear friend, hope I will see you again in the near future.' I wrap him in a hug and kiss him on both cheeks.  
'Count on it.' He says and returnss the hug.  
Just before we leave I scribble my adress down on a piece of paper and stick it in his hand and wink at him.  
'Bye.'  
  
If we leave the building I turn around, to look at the buidling. 'So this is where I have been, all this time?' I look at my brother. Before he can say something we here the hunking of a car and we look at the road. Harry stands there with his brand new Porch convertible. It is red and has silver wheels. I shudder and look at Harry. Or "my new father" I see that Dick came aswell. He smirks and comes up to us. 'Well, well, well, if that isn't my stephsister and my stephbrother.' David stands up straight and pushes me behind him. He laughs and says: 'Lwitle Jeanly, must be pwotected by her older bwother...' I push my brother aside and stand before him. He is taller then I am so I have to look up at him. I stick out my chin and grit out: 'dare call me Jeanly again and I will make you regtret the day you were born.' He smirks with his little pig faced eyes and says: 'Jeanly.' My fist shoots out and comes in contact with his right eye. He yells in pain. 'How dare you hit my son?' Harry rages at me. 'How dare you father me! I will take nothing from you, nothing! I have one father, and one alone, I will never call you fatehr. I will never accept you as one!' I scream at him. I still cannot believe that my mother is going to marry this, this, something. I drop my bag and run away, hearing my brother yell my name and yell something at Harry.  
  
I run straight to home and with a stitch in my sides I come in, panting. 'Welcome home, dear.' It comes from the door. "Wich one do you mean. Harry or me?" I think furious. My mother comes into the hall and looks at me a little surprised. 'My Jeany, Hello!' She comes to me and wants to hug me, but I draw back and look icily at her. She sighs: 'what is it this time?' 'Still the same.' I grit out. She looks at me sternly and crosses her arms over her chest. 'Atleast you could've discussed this with your own children. Why wasn't I informed, or David. Mom, I...' 'Not one word.' She is furious. My tears water and push aside her and run to my room. Minutes ater I hear the front door open and Harry, Dick and my brother are coming home. Not soon after that I hear shouting and yelling, I recgonize them as the voices of my brother and mother. Then it all becomes silent all of a sudden. I hear a bang from the door. I sit up and strain my ears. I stand up form the bed and open the door just the slightest. I hear crying and the soothing words of Harry. My eyes darken and close the door again. I pull out my clothes and put on my suit, a suit that makes me different, that makes me just like my father. I put on my mask and web out of the house.  
  
Below on the street someone looks up and sees a Spider flying through the air. He smiles and looks how she flys through the air and then makes a deciscion. He walks into an ally and not soon after that 'the Juster' shoots through the air, following the Spider.

----- And another chappie done... woohoo, i'm soooo good, anyway, leave me a message R&R peepz...---


	15. 13

13.  
  
'Now where is the girl gone off to?' Harry yells at David.  
'How the hell should I know? I'M not my sister, now am I?' David sneers at Harry.  
Both stand in front of each other and glare murder and death.  
'You know, brother and sister can argue a lot with each other and we may disagree on many things, but I agree with her on one thing…'  
'And that is?' David's eyes narrow themselves dangerously small and he spits at him: 'you're not worthy to us to call you father… I will never, ever, look at you with respect or love like I had toward my father… I know that you and mom have a past, and that is what it should be, PAST!! Past tense! Past relationship, past day… Why don't you both do us a great favor and get THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!'  
Before David can react Harry's hand shoots out and he hits David with all the power he has. David atumbles backwards and looks at Harry as he covers his right cheek. David looks at him with a murderous glare.  
'The first thing I will do, when I'm married to your mother, I will sent you and the little bicth toward a boarding school in England and I will stay here with your mother, and ofcourse OUR Dick.' Harry hadn't noticed that Mary Jane had entered the room just at the time he had hit David. She had listened to the whole conversation and the ranting between the two. She also heard the voice hitching in his throat. It became the voice of a maniac; she had heard it before. Mary Jane closes her eyes and thinks back at that time she was abducted. By the hob goblin… HE had a laugh like that, a voice like that, a posture… like Harrys. Her eyes shoot open.  
'No!' she whispers harsly. 'He hasn't been healed yet.' She looks at Dick Osborn, he watches at David the same way Harry does.  
"This canot be true! He inherrited it from Harry! The Goblins… I have to warn Jeanly! But how… Think MJ, think." She stumbles backwards, but trips over a shoe from David and falls hard on the ground.  
Dick, Harry and David look at the door and see the terrifying eyes of Mary Jane. David looks at his mother and then sees that Harry wants to attack. With a swift motion he swaps the legs from underneath Harry and he falls.  
'Mom! Run! Find Jeanly! Now!' He yells at her.  
A sickening laugh comes from both Osborns and within seconds two goblins stand before her. Mary Jane scribbles to her feet and starts running toward the front door. She reaches out for the knob…  
  
The Juster has caught up with me in notime. He took me by surprise by attacking me from behind.  
'Juster! God, what am I glad to see you!' I yell and hug him.  
'Spider. How do you feel?' He asks as he returns the hug.  
'Still a bit sour.' I say as I release him from my death grip.  
'But for the rest I'm è-okay.' I smile at him.  
'Good to hear that… You know, it's hard to do this on your own, you know?'  
'You mean, the job?' I ask and look up at him.  
'If you want to call it that.' He tells me.  
I smile underneath my mask and we both begin with our rounds. You can see more in from above then on the ground. I missed this, oh, how I missed soaring through the sky. The air clears my mind and head the wind around me relaxes me. I do a summersault and shoot my webbing toward a point a saw before I went in the summersault.  
  
With groan she opens her eyes and looks around. She is chained to a pole in her living room. To her right he son sits with his head down. Blood drips from his face and make little poles on the crème carpet on the floor. It sinks deep into it and you can see it spread. Mary Jane looks in front of her and the first thing she notice is that two goblins hover before them on their gliders. Both goblins have a sickening grin on their faces as they glide closer to her.  
'The lady of the house is awake. Did you sleep well, my princess.' He licks her cheek.  
Disgusted with him she turns her head away from him and denies to be kissed by him.  
'How could you?' Mary Jane suddenly spits at him.  
'Do what, princess…?' He asks as he glides before and takes her head in his hand to force her to look at him.  
'Was it your bomb? A stop calling me princess.' She now whispers.  
The green Goblin smirks and licks his lips: 'no, it was my sons'.'  
Her eyes widen as her gaze shifts toward the boy that would become her stepson. The smirk is identical to that of his father.  
'How could you? How could you the only man that I could really love?' Mary Jane whispers as tears form in her eyes.  
At this time David decides to wake up and groans in pain.  
'David, honey, are you okay?' she asks as she looks at her son in concern.  
David looks at his mother and then nods, he then looks at the goblins gliding before him.  
'David…'  
'No, mom, not no.' He says and looks at his mother. He isn't angry but he hasn't totally forgiven his mother.  
'Why?' he then asks.  
'Because I was blind, I wanted to…' She confesses.  
'To what?' He asks ignoring the goblins. His blood is already boiling from the suppressed rage from the few months.  
'To believe that he had been cured, that the goblin wasn't a part of him anymore.'  
David's mouth drops open in surprise as he asks: 'cured? You mean, he had this second personality since you met him?'  
Mary Jane hangs her head and nods, unable to look at her son.  
  
'Spider, other way around, I will get him from the backside!' I hear him.  
I nod and sweep through the air blocking the getaway car.  
'You really should be getting more attention to your escape route.' I tell the criminals.  
'You see, stealing is a crime, get away with is also a crime…' I duk as a fists comes toward my face.  
'Pick a fight with someone who is smaller then you, is just plain sick.' I say and kick him in the guts.  
'Look that is just an advantage of being this long, or short, whatever you call it. You can just hit between the legs and they will come at eyesight with you one way or the other.' I say as he doubles over in pain. I smirk underneath my mask and shoot him full with my webbing.  
'Have a nice wait for the police and sent them my regards.' I say to them as everyone is wrapped together and the money is back in the safe. I say goodbye to my friend and web away.  
  
As I web into my room all alarm bells that are possibly in and around my head start to go haywire. I barely can get myself toward the bed and fall on it. After a while it dims but the sound still doesn't want to subdue. There must be something wrong with mom and David, else my sense wouldn't be going this crazy. I shoot into my clothes and sneak out of my room. I sneak into the hallway and follow my sense that is leading me directly to them. That is what I love about this sense; it leads me directly to the person, or persons, that is in need.  
I stop at the door that leads to the living room and I can hear voices. My breath stops for a second, it is altered but I hear the voice of Harry clearly. I take a peek around the corner into the living room. The first things I see are my mother and brother chained to a pole in the room and then two gliders hovering before them. The Green and Black Goblin!  
My eyes darken. I'm angry; no I'm beyond angry, now I am totally PISSED OFF! They are in MY house, torturing MY family, while they already killed MY father! This is something they shouldn't have done. My eyes narrow themselves to splits. I turn and go back to my room. Pull off my clothes and put on my mask. Inwardly I hops they can still hold on for a little while. I need to find the Juster before I take them on. I don't want to end up in the hospital again, or worse, join my father.  
  
With the swiftness of a cat I web through the air, feverish looking for my partner in crime fighting. I find him by a gargoyle on a church, the same one I go to when I must think things out.  
'Juster!' I cry out.  
'Spider.' He is surprised. 'I thought you'd call it a day.' He says as he looks at me.  
'I thought so to but things came up…'  
'What kind of things?' I can hear concern in his eyes.  
I bite my lip; can I trust him enough? I don't know him that long, and he is my partner, for what, like three weeks?  
'The family of a friend of mine are in trouble.' I lie.  
His head snaps up and looks at me. The eyes in his mask widen.  
'Lead the way!' He says and we both take a dive down.  
  
---------------  
  
Pfff… done, for today.... Ow, ow, ow, I leave with a cliffy. Furthermore I think this will take another two chapters or so, and then this ficlet is completed aswell… well wow that would be my second fic that will be completed. If you want to know my other ficlets, click my profile and you will see them -  
  
Ow, there is a beautiful little, clickable –may I add-, button in the left hand corner to drop this writer a small, or big, review. It will make this little person a very happy writer and maybe I will write quicker then   
  
Well, I'm off,  
  
Thank you for reading and Review people!  
  
Rosanne   
  
-------------- 


	16. 14 the end! epilogue

14. (And again I'm back with this story. It took me over three years to fainally finish this story! Well, anyway, there is a time that comes to say goodbye, and this is it.)

Quickly I explain what is happening, leaving the part that it concerns my own family out, and ask if he wants to help me. He nods and follows me toward my home. The window of my mother's bedroom is still open and we jump inside.  
I turn and keep a finger to my mouth in order to silence him. He nods and we tiptoe toward the door. We slightly open it and I hope it doesn't creak. It doesn't and I let out of sigh of relief. The room is empty and we see the two in the middle of the room. I race out and with a swift motion I free my mother and David.

You know, there is only one thing that you mustn't do, ignoring a voice that yells danger through your head. I just have to find out the hard way. A blast smacks me into the wall. My mother screams and I hear David yell something and stop his mother to come to me and help me up.  
Well, great, just great, I just recovered from a backbruicing and the day that I can move normally again, this green excuse of a villain attacks me once more. Little pieces of concreet fall to the ground and I see my suit is raffled. Damn! And I just fixed it. 'Okay, that does it. You know howlong it takes for me to repair my suit? I just fixed it two days ago.' I yell at him before he even can open his mouth.  
'Fool! You have no idea who you're messing with!' He yells at me as he glides toward me.  
'I'm messing with scum! Of the lowest sort!' I yell and web him in the face.  
He grabs his eyes and leaves his chest open. My rage fuels my power to hit him in the chest. I hear a sickining crack and I know I have broken a few ribs. Good! He deserved it! I keep hitting him, my rage growing with every punch. Suddenly I'm thrown back from the Goblin and smack into the oppiste wall. Before I can open my eyes again there is something thrown at me and I scream in pain when my head is smacked into the wall once again. Great, this is going to be a huge bumb. I open my eyes once again and see The Juster is half on top of me.  
'Sorry, about that.' He says and looks at me. I see a bomb coming our way and quickly I roll over and take The Juster with me.  
'Didn't knew you were dominant Spider. You keep on suprising me.' He says as I land on top of him. I flush a deep colour of red. Damn it! Is this the only thing I can when I'm around him? Okay, that, and the stuttering. I hate stuttering. It still gives me the feeling that I'm weak, wich I'm not!  
'If only you should know.' I say.  
'Is that an invitation?' I know he's smirking. Men, will they ever change?  
'Not on the job, hun.' I say and jump off of him.  
He jumps up aswell and with good teamwork we are able to get them away from my house and away from my family.  
'Spider!' He says as we sour through the sky.  
'What?'  
'Ever heard of the phrase, devide and conquer?' I glance at him and then nod. I know what he is up to.  
'You take left, I take right.'  
With a single nod we devide. I take a quick glance at the back. The green Goblin is on my tail. I smirk underneath my mask. They will be in for a big surprise. I take the left turn and hear the glider of the green goblin following me. I smirk again as I replay the idea. That will not now what hit them. I give a small chuckle; revenge can be so sweet. They will pay for what they've done to my father, to me, and to my family.  
Our rendevous point comes in sight and as I see The Juster coming toward me, we make a small gesture and without notice we let ourselves drop. The two Goblins look at us as we fall and don't pay attention at where they fly. The crash comes with a deafening explosion that swaps us into a chimnee and we fall face down onto a rooftop. The explosion lits the sky and burning pieces of both gliders fall to the ground. My costume is raffled and I see that The Justers' is aswell. Blood stains my skin and costume. Even for hero's like us it is stupid to think that we canot be harmed. Hey, we're people too, you know.

As we look at the burning gliders and the havock that is in the streets below I look at the Juster and take a deep breath. In my mind I played this scene more then once. I'm nervous, he seems to notice that and turns his full body to me and I have his fullest attention.  
'Juster?' I ask  
'What is it Spider?'  
I close my eyes underneath my mask and as I open them he stands before me, inches away from me. His breath is tickling my face underneath my mask.  
'I-i…' Damn it, girl, will you just stop stuttering? Hello you're Spider here, a heroïne, and daughter of Spiderman. You know, the hero of the last genreation?  
I swallow and try again: 'Iwantyoutoseeme. IwantyouknowwhoIamundeneaththismask.' I rush out. Well, I think I just broke the record of talking fast and quickly.  
"You really think he understood that?" A nagging voice answers in my head.  
I hear him chuckle. It is a warm chuckle, one that makes you all warm and fuzzy from the inside, only by hearing it. Damn it.  
'Wooh there, I didn't understand a word of that. Why don't you try again? Slower this time.' He says to me.  
I take a deep breath and I say, slower this time: 'I want you to know who I am underneath this mask.'  
I flush a deeply red underneath my mask as I look at him, and just for a second I'm so glad that I wear my mask right now. My hands intwining and losening as I wait for an answer. When I get none I raise a hand to where my mask ends and my neck begins but he stops me. I swallow as his long slender fingers follow my neckline and up to the point where my mask begins. He looks at me. I nod and with a swift motion he pulls it off and stares at me.  
'You…' he whispers as my dirtyblond locks fall around my face and stopping at my shoulders. My breathing is ragged as I look at him. Not knowing if I have to be proud or ashamed. He takes his mask aswell and takes it off. Pitch black hair, long, slim and pointy face with blue grey eyes. My jaw drops drops to the floor and I nearly lose my balance. Okay this is something new. 'Andre…' I whisper.  
He nods a single time and looks at me in the same way I'm sure that I look at him. My breath hitches in my throat and my heart pounds so fast I think I will have a heartattack. "Of all people that I know, I whished it was you." It shoots through my head and I smile at him. He smiles back. He lifts a hand and strokes my cheek. I close my eyes and give in to the touch. He bends and comes with me on eyesight. His mouth inches away from mine.

Sirens start to scream and yell below us, and as we look down blue and red lights greet us from the streets. He looks back at me, the moment that was there seconds ago gone, but there is something in his eyes I can't quiet interpetate.  
'Come one handsome, we have work to do.' I say as I wrap my hair up in a knot again. It amust have fallen out when he took my mask from my face. We put our masks back on and we both going to stand at the ridge of the building.  
'I'm with you babe.' He says, and then, we both dive from the edge in a free fall and as he takes out his whip and fastens it around a flagpole I shoot webbing out of my wrist and we sour through the midnight sky.

This is my life. This is my world. This is what I do, and I don't have to do it alone, not anymore. Now I have someone to fall back to, someone who knows and understands my job.

I'm Jeanne Parker, daughter of Spiderman, known to me as Peter Parker…. I'm… Spider.

**-----------------------**

Epilogue.

--I do own the poem thingie--

Today it is exactly one and a half year ago that my father was killed and my life as Spider, superheroïne, began. A lot has happened to me since then. I lost and found a new love. Whoever said that love and work don't go well together must take a good look at us. I lost a father and gained a man who is worthy of my mother. He will never take the place of my father, but he is way better then Harry. He respects my brother and me and loves my mother as my dad once did. They are happy, my mother still thinks of dad once in a while and he understands that. Ow, his name is Rayen Robberts, and he is a real police officer. We work togther, although he doesn't know his future stepdaughter is Spider. He will be shocked when he will find out, yes, but I trust him enough to know that I'm Spider.

Harry and Dick Osborn were found dead between the rubble. Thye were killed instantly and that somehow makes me sad. I whish they hadn't and that the process would take long and painfull. I'm sick, I know, it is just that… I don't know.

I smile and sit down at the table and look down. The black pen and the white piece of paper are in front of me. I sigh and take the pen into my hand and bring it down to the paper and I begin to write.

_**Because**,_

_I stare in front of me,  
looking at nothing specific,  
It finally dawns to me  
that you will not return to us  
that I won't see you anymore  
talk to you, or laugh with you  
Because you are gone._

_I will remember you as you were  
A noble man,  
Strong and proude  
always with your head up high  
no matter what.  
Becasue that is the way you were_

I will think of you once in a while  
I will always remember you with a smile  
I will always treasure my lessons that you taught me  
I will always love you as a father should be loved  
Because I will never, ever, forget you.

_Because; you gave me strength.  
Because; you will always be remembered.  
Because; you will always be my father.  
Because; you will always be a hero._

Jeanne Parker

I look back at what I've written and smile. I look out of the window and up into the cloudless sky and, as the sun lits my face and I close my eyes, I whisper: 'thank you dad, for knowing you.'

---  
And with this there comes an end at the story of Jeanne… It took me a few years to finally finish this story. It is all done, with epilogue and all. Thank you for reading, thatnk you for reviewing, thank you for sticking with me in these three years. Don't forget to R&R.

Love and kisses Silver bloodelf.  
---


End file.
